Cancerous Magic Pukies
Cancer Magic Pukies/Magic Cancers (or for idiots: Magical Pookshits) are a type of cancerous [[Pukies|'Pukies']] who thinks they have "Magic"'. Most of those cancerous Magic Pookies keep their so-called "powers" a secret, which is not even a power, nor a secret. Magic Cancers may have fake ass wand magic, or fake ass wandless magic. But both are '''''cancerous and weak as fuck -_-. Cringy Wand User Cringy Wand User '''think they can do "magic"' with their "''magical wand" They usually show their powerless skills to their autistic mumu and siblings. Some were even killed in their process due to the dark magic by the PCD. Wand User are more seen as a Mermaid Pookshits, since those Mermaid use wands to become a fish shit. Cancerous Catchphrases Waves Wittle Cancewous Magicless Wand In Air! (does nothing) Makes Nothing Come Out Of Wand! (same as above -_-'') Transforms Into Cancer X 2 ! (''or any bad thing) Iz Bweing Waped Bwy Mweaniez And Magik Can't Dwo Nothwing! Magically Stays Into Ground, Crying For Being A Cringy Wittle Shwit! Makes PCD Coming To Bweat And Wape Mwe With Mwagik! Magically Transforms A Rock Into A Rock! (a failing magic trick lol) Makes Hate On Mwe Growing With Cancer Magic! Cringy Wandless Pukies Just like Cringy Wand Pukies, but don't use a wand and are still cringe, they do "magic"'' with their hands (but that does nothing, which is '''VERY' '''FUNNY). This is somehow a bit more common than wand Pukies but more easy to kill since having no wand is more difficult to prove you are ''MAGICAL. Generally, they are viewed as more ''powerful'' (and cancerous) than wand Pukies since it proves that they don't need a stick to be magic. Wandless Cancers are split into 2 Cringy Types: Given Cancer and Full Cancer. Cancerous Catchphrases Makes Waves Crash On Sea In Mwe Head Bekauz I Am A Cancer! Makes Everywone To Bweat Mwe To Ze Ground! Transforms Into Cancer X 2 ! (''or any bad thing) Falls Into Hell Due 2 Being Cwingy! Keeps Amulet That Does Nutting Beside Bed! (amulets don't work either for them) Mwakes Nothing Twurn To Ice! Kills Selfs Since Mwe Iz Cancer! Given Cancer Users These cancers are trained by retarded 'magic teachers that don't have powers' and the retarded teacher give them "powers". A teacher might have some private students, or a class. A class is known as Magic Premium Cancer, or a special magicless school (like CPWS but they are nothing but shits). All those teachers were killed and it is rare to see given cancers those days! :) Full Cancer Users They are born with the "so-called power"' from their parents, who don't have powers too. If the mumu just has "powers", it's more likely for the Pukie to have "powers", but they will never have powers. If the duh duh only has "powers", then it is goes for the same as the mumu cancer. The Cancer will show signs that they are ready to learn "magic". It is recommended to try and contain the magic until Pukies are 8 so they are too stupid enough to handle it (which won't even '''help' and the Pukie will have zero powers!). The parents will have teach them their "bullshits magic" to their Pukie, however NOTHING will happen and the Pukie will have no powes. What only will happen is the PCD taking the cringy family and '''torture them for years. Signs of Pookshits getting their so called powers are: * Their flippers are full of maggots in their dead skins. * Nothing magic-like, which means ZERO MAGIC. * They are saying disgusting words and nothing happen. * They even cough blood. Some Pukies don't cough blood but vomits a lot. * Some even killed themselves at the end (parents or the Pukie). If someone adopted a cancerous Pukie and they have these signs, their birth parents can have these signs too. The later they will suffer and die from those "plagues". Facts: * They are sometimes fakers (well all Pukies are) who pretend to be magical with a toy wand. * Many Pookshits who expose their "so-called magic" to public mainly want attention since they are all attention whores and stupids. They get killed the later. * Some Pookshits like to pretend they are magical, which means that they are full cancer Pukies. And they still have no powers at all. How to kill those cancers: The level of difficulty to kill those idiotic cancers are about 1.4 tiny little bit harder than regular cancers. But with harsh efforts comes beautiful results! Here is some useful few tips: Against Wand Users: * Simply break their wand, easy to do. Wand users will have a hard time to use their stupid magic since the rely too much on their wand (fun fact: wand users are considered as '''rookie/noobz' and wandless are like the pros) and might say ''haz problemz 2 cweate mwagik! or struggles to summoning. After you give them a good beating. * If they are too cheap, you can call a magician expert and a REAL ONE, not like those filthy Pookies. In a dual of magic, tell to the expert to have no mercy against the Pookie and the reward will be the Pookie itself as a slave (magicians needs some assistants to perform spells on them). That will make the expert happy and will gladly to the job for you. ** A dark magician such as a Necromancian or a Hell Witch can be very useful and are the ones who want an assistant to torture with their spells (regular expert wizards most hate to use their spells to fight people) but dark magicians are less common and hard to find. * If you are a magician yourself, then things will be a lot easier since your powers are way more stronger and effective'' than the Pukie's. * If you summon a '''Demon from Hell, the Pookshit will have a hard time to fight it and will be even '''''exhausted and killed in the battle. Note: Pukies are always uncapable to kill Demons since those monsters are impossible to be killed by such faker magic Pukies. ** Tip: call your friend and tell him to disguise into a demon (red skin, big horns and Hardscrabble wings with a blade and a lava/villain's lair background), that will be more effective than 'summoning a demon in imagination'. It's worth doing it even if it takes time. ** A horde of Demons always easily scare Pukies since those nightmarish creatures are one of the infinite weaknesses of all Pookshits. * A Spell Breaker can be useful, that can destroy someone's magic power very fast (the Spell Breaker can be '''more effective' to those who have a magic power rate under 20, which all magic Pookies power level are''). If one is touched by a Spell Breaker, he/she cannot use magic for a huge time, like a month and even forever (Spell Breaker Forever are very rare and hard to find and create, even asking one to Magician Experts is hard since they will say no). Using this on the Pukies will totally make them vulnerable. Category:Cancer People